


Masked Desire

by SVU_Fanfic_Writer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, found out, playrooms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVU_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/SVU_Fanfic_Writer
Summary: A couple of scenes based loosely on the premise from the movie "Eyes Wide Shut" of a party where masked people play sex games. This story is OOC - the only goal is the smut and this is a way to have our favorite characters explore their sexual desires anonymously. And since they basically stay anonymous (well, somewhat) you can read this with your own fave(s) in mind!
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

She was nervous but it was an exhilarating kind of nervous. Her body was rapidly becoming sensitive all over - especially in areas that were naturally already more sensitive than others. It was as if her body was gearing up beforehand for what lay ahead tonight. She wanted to be filled up completely and this was her chance to get what she wanted anonymously.

The main party rule was simple. Nobody got in without the password so the partygoers would be safe from perverts with bad intentions. Well, relatively safe, because to even go to such a party, one had to have a slight inclination towards the perverse oneself.

It wouldn't be a good look for someone dealing with sex crimes professionally if she was found at the mansion but she was single, almost always alone and only human. She had needs like everyone else but she also had issues like many. Trust issues. Fear of commitment. Fear of rejection. Fear of dying alone.  
The one thing she was not afraid of was that her body would be rejected. She knew she was beautiful and that her body was attractive to both men and women. She loved her own body and she knew it well but she was ready to test her limits and find new ways to please and be pleased.

Like the others, she had come in wearing a dark cloak with a hood that all but covered her face. She was currently in the large changing area. All guests were to undress completely in the changing cubicles behind the many curtains draped around the room. They even had to take off any jewelry, not just to make sure the items were safe but also so nobody would get hurt accidentally by them. All their belongings would be stored under lock and key under their own secret code.

Before emerging from behind their curtain, they all put on their masks. The masks covered not only the front of their faces, but their entire heads. There was no way anyone could lose their mask or be unmasked accidentally. The masks came in different colors and she had chosen a black one. It reminded her of the latex masks she'd seen dominatrixes wear in BDSM scenes, although the fabric it was made of felt surprisingly comfortable against her skin. It was tight and had openings for the eyes and mouth. Although her nose was covered, it was easy to breathe through and it took her only a minute to get used to wearing it. It fitted perfectly.

One by one, the guests stepped forward from behind their curtains, forming a circle, and she took in the sight before her. She knew many eyes were perusing her own form and her nipples hardened at the thought. She wanted to see and be seen, and what she was seeing was very pleasing to the eye. Feminine curves and muscular chests; long tanned legs and powerful forearms; shaven mounds and thick cocks, some already hardening at the sight of the other bodies. It was mouth-watering.

Once all the guests were ready to proceed, there were about thirty of them she guessed, one of their guides spoke up. The two guides were not completely naked. The woman was wearing a golden thong, a golden mask as well as a golden cape. The man standing next to her wore a silver mask and cape as well as a silver thong. They would be easy to spot all night long.

"First, we will show you our play rooms," the Golden Guide spoke. "Each room has its own theme, its own attributes and its own music. You will be free to move from room to room all night long. All of you have submitted a declaration that you are free of any sexually transmittable diseases. Still, we have condoms in all colors, flavors and sizes in abundance throughout the mansion. Use them unless all parties involved agree not to. Make sure to disinfect any toys before and after use. Affirmative consent is in place at all times. The fact that you are here does not mean that you have to agree to everything or that you have to be with everyone who approaches you. No still means no."

The Silver Guide took over then.

"Also, you are not obligated to tell anyone your name. Divulging your first name is optional, but no last names, ever. Your masks have a color and a number, which is unique for each guest, so you can always refer to a person you like as Pink 5, for instance."

The woman standing closest to the Silver Guide grinned, then turned around to show the others the black 5 on the back of the neck of her pink mask.

The Silver Guide then beckoned the guests to follow them as he continued.

"There are restrooms as well as showers for each playroom but there is only one playroom with a pool and Jacuzzis, since that is the water room. It is the room at the back of the house, which we will see in a few minutes. First, here is our bar."

The man gestured around him as they all emerged from the changing area and came into what looked like a huge lobby. Despite the size of the room, the lighting as well as the huge potted plants made it seem intimate and the carpeting was warm and soft under their bare feet. There was a bar of at least 20 feet long along one wall, and many places to lounge around it in comfortable loveseats and on sofas.

"This is the center of the place. All the hallways to the rooms as well as the stairs to the other floor start here so you can never get lost," the Silver Guide said with a grin. "There is water available in each playroom, but all other drinks are served here. The bartenders are available to answer any questions you may have. This is not a playroom but naturally you are free to take whatever starts here into another room. Just leave your glasses here. Safety first."

They were then instructed to all drink one shot of a beverage that had already been placed on the bar for them. The Golden Guide promised them that it would not make them drunk or high, it was merely to lower their inhibitions just a little bit and make them more perceptive of and sensitive to the erotic atmosphere they aimed to create in the mansion.

They continued their brief tour around the playrooms and she easily picked the room where she would want to start. The water room. Once the guides told them they were free to start exploring, she headed back to the water room right away, even before having another drink. She was just dipping her toes into one of the Jacuzzis when a few other people came into the water room as well. One man came up next to her and asked if he could sit with her. His deep voice made her shiver but not from cold and she took in his amazing. muscular body. It matched the voice completely and her body clenched at the thought of having _that_ inside of her soon.

"Please do," she said as confidently as she could.

When the man held out his hand she took it and he helped her step into the hot water with him. When he let go of her hand, he moved his big hand up to caress her shoulder as they sat down. His dark hand contrasted starkly with her own skin and she tried to act casual when she reached for his chest. She ran her fingers across his chest hair lightly before moving down to find one of his nipples. The man bit his lip and followed her lead, moving his hand from her shoulder down to her breast. When his thumb grazed her nipple, she gasped softly.

"You are by far the most beautiful woman here tonight," the man told her. "I definitely haven't seen you around here before."

His thumb was now drawing circles around her nipple and she closed her eyes. It felt so good to be touched and the man touching her was perfect. He would definitely stretch her limits and she wanted him already.

"Yeah, it's my first time here," she admitted.

"Let me take you under my wing then," he offered.

"You do this regularly?"

He nodded and his dark eyes looked at her through the openings of his maroon mask.

"I'm single and I've got needs, but I can't just go around sleeping with girls. People would try to take advantage of me."

She let her hand glide down his chest under water.

"You're famous then?" she inquired, not that it mattered to her one way or the other. All she could see was his body and that was the whole point of this anonymous party.

"Sort of," he admitted. "And that's all I'll say about it."

If she had to guess she'd say he was an athlete. A football player maybe, or a baseball player. But tonight he was hers. Her hand moved even lower until she found what she wanted the most. Her fingers wrapped around his cock and he hissed, pushing it into her hand eagerly as she felt him get hard instantly.

"Fair enough," she murmured. "By all means, take me … under your wing."

They both grinned then, and when his free arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her into his lap, she didn't resist. She straddled him in the hot water and when he moved in to kiss her, she eagerly reciprocated. As they kissed, two more people stepped into the Jacuzzi with them but they didn't even notice. They were too busy exploring each other with their tongues and hands. His cock was trapped between their stomachs and she couldn't believe how badly she already wanted this dark stranger inside her. But they'd have to grab a condom first, and so she just ground against him for now, his balls knocking against her sensitive folds under water and driving her even more crazy with want. His hands were kneading her breasts and when they broke apart to draw in some much needed oxygen, she looked down. Her breasts fit perfectly in his big hands.

He dipped down to suck on her nipples and she arched her back, grabbing a hold of his muscular shoulders for balance. She moaned when he bit down gently and then soothed the bite with his agile tongue. She had expected to be more alert and aware of her surroundings but it was like a switch had been flipped and she didn't even think twice about being naked and having sex in front of other people. Maybe it was that drink they had all had to take or maybe it was that she was starving for some intimacy; or maybe it was just this man. This big, tall, muscular, perfect black man.

He was feasting on her breasts and she was pushing her hips into him. The base of his cock was between her folds now and her clit was beginning to sing. But she wanted more than just this slippery contact, no matter how good it felt to have his mouth on her breasts. She groaned, trying to get closer to him again and he looked up at her.

"There are beds in here too," was all he said.

They looked into each other's eyes and just knew. He moved his hands underneath her ass cheeks and stood up, easily lifting her up with him. She wrapped her legs around him and let him carry her from the Jacuzzi to the nearest bed. It didn't matter that they were getting the sheets wet. It didn't even matter that there were other people around, watching them with great interest while touching themselves or each other. All that mattered was to get him fitted with a condom fast and to get him inside her.

He knew his way around and after depositing her on the bed, he sat up to roll a condom down his impressive cock.

"Let me help you," she said, sitting up on her knees across from him.

Another couple had occupied a bed behind her and she could hear the unmistakable sounds of sex behind her then. The man was on top and pounding into his mate hard while the woman was encouraging him.

"You want it hard too?" her companion asked her and she moved closer to him until she could lean down to roll his condom down all the way. Before she could think about what she was doing, her lips were wrapping around his tip.

"Shit," he hissed through clenched teeth. His hips jerked and he pushed further into her mouth, making her moan.

He was so big; so perfect, and she sucked him a few times, lubricating his condom with her saliva eagerly.

"Honey … please," the man gasped and she was proud to be able to excite this man so much.

She moved away from him then to lay down on her back and spread her legs. She moved one hand down to touch herself, showing him how wet she already was, and not just from the Jacuzzi.

"Take me … under your wing," she said again, giving the words a second meaning.

"Fuck, woman. You know what you want, don't you?"

"Yeah. Give it to me."

She didn't need to tell him twice. The man dove over her, covering her body completely with his huge form. She opened her legs even wider to accommodate him. When his tip knocked against her throbbing core, they both moaned in anticipation. He pushed himself up on one elbow and one arm and looked down between them when his amazing cock found her entrance and began to penetrate her slowly. She looked too but when the feeling of him entering her became too much, she dropped her head on the mattress and reached above her to grab the headboard of the bed. His body was still dripping wet and he was a vision hovering above her. He was all muscle and strength and heat. His eyes were now closed and his mouth hung open as he felt her tight body gripping him. He moved slowly, pulling back a bit a few times, only to push in further.

"Do it," she urged him on. "Just do it!"

"I don't wanna hurt you," he said through clenched teeth. She knew he was holding back but she didn't want him to.

"You won't. Trust me," she hissed back, pushing her hips for emphasis.

He swore under his breath and then did as she had asked, pushing forward hard. She cried out loudly but before the man could wonder if he'd hurt her, she added,

"Again!"

He pulled back and pushed in again, even deeper than before, and he still wasn't inside her completely.

"Yesssss," she hissed. "Keep going. Keep going."

The man was setting her on fire from head to toe and the setting was only adding to her arousal. The other couple had changed positions and when she looked over at the other bed, she watched the woman bounce on her mate's cock, her full breasts swaying with their movements. Then her own mate thrust hard again and this time he was almost bottoming out. He was stretching her to her limits but she still wanted more. She wanted to feel his balls slap against her asshole and she widened her legs even further.

"Deeper," she gasped, now wholly focused on the man above her and inside her again.

"Oh baby, yes," the man grunted as he did what she asked.

All his muscles were bulging and she wanted to grab him, but they were both too slippery from the water. Frustrated, she grasped at the sheets, bunching them up in her fists as the man started pounding into her. The bed shook as he took her completely and soon, she felt her insides begin to burn in the best possible way.

"Oh … oh … yes! So good!" she cried out, warning her mate that she was getting closer.

"Fuck … yes," the man hissed back. "Oh baby, yes. You feel so good. So fuckin' good."

They continued exchanging encouraging cries as they hurtled towards their first climax of the night, and when the couple in the bed next to them cried out in ecstasy, they were both ready to follow. The man's huge cock was boring into her, massaging her insides again and again until she felt her body basically explode with pleasure. She cried out loudly, her body arching off the mattress and then beginning to spasm around his massive member. It was all it took to make him orgasm as well and his deep groans reverberated in her chest as he collapsed on top of her, his lower half still jerking violently as he spilled his load. She could finally grab him around the shoulders and held on for dear life as they both continued to orgasm for another half a minute.

"Oh baby," the man groaned in her ear and she bit her lip.

This was all so overwhelmingly sensual. She couldn't have picked a better man for her first experience at the mansion. Or maybe he had picked her. He rolled them on their sides and she snuggled up to him. He caressed her back and she sighed contently as their bodies slowly relaxed. She wondered if she would regret coming here in the morning but for now, she felt amazing, and she wasn't ready to leave any time soon.

* * *

**Let me know what you think and if you're up for more adventures of this lady at the mansion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this. Don't expect this story to be entirely PC ... smut is the goal and no insensitivity is intended towards any gender identity by the rather rigid divide between 'men' and 'women' at this fictional club an the labels of male and female used. The only thing these labels intend to do is identify body parts for the purpose of visualizing the story and the smut! Feel free to read through your own lens - anything goes at this club!

After relaxing on the bed for a little while, the two of them went to the bar to get a drink. Her mate, Maroon 1, held her hand as they walked and it felt nice. She knew instinctively that while most likely everyone in here could be trusted, her current companion was truly one of the _very_ good guys. After getting their drinks, they sat down on one of the sofas. They chose a bigger one so more people would be able to join. Maroon 1 told her this was the best way to find new playmates - if that was what she wanted.

"Oh, it is. I'm just getting started," she assured him.

"For a newbie, you catch on quickly, Black 9," he said with a grin.

Then they made a toast to the night ahead and drank their cocktails. She knew she would feel the buzz of the alcohol soon but she was ready to let go now, with Maroon 1 by her side. More couples were coming into the bar and her eyes followed two gorgeous women who walked up to the bar basically joined at the hips, and each grabbed another shot of the beverage they had all had earlier. Drinks in hand, they sauntered over to a loveseat where they promptly started making out and feeding each other sips of their shots. She saw more people kissing and touching and looked at Maroon 1, a question in her eyes. He nodded then and smiled.

"Yeah. Kissing and fondling is allowed in here, but no actual sex acts."

As if on cue, they watched the Golden Guide leave her spot behind the bar to walk up to two men on a lounge chair. They had been kissing earlier but now, one of them had kneeled in front of the lounge chair and had started to give the other man oral sex. When the Golden Guide interrupted them, they immediately apologized for getting carried away and hurried off to the Men's Room.

The Men's Room wasn't a bathroom but it was the playroom where only men were allowed. She asked her mate if he ever went into that room. He just winked at her and she took that to mean that he did, indeed, go in there sometimes.

"Would you go into the Ladies Room?" he asked her in return, referring to the women only room.

She glanced at the two beauties on the love seat and bit her lip.

"Oh, absolutely."

"I can't watch over you in there though," he said with a grin.

She appreciated his concern and promised him she wasn't going to dump him just yet. When he asked her what she would like to do next, she asked him to pick a room for them.

"How about … the Police Station?"

She stopped breathing for a second, wondering if he knew somehow that she worked in law enforcement. But how could he possibly know that? It had to be a coincidence. She gathered that the playroom he was referring to would have attributes such as cages and handcuffs and while it hit a little close to home, she had to admit that the idea appealed to her. She trusted Maroon 1 and wouldn't mind being restrained just a little …

"Okay. I like it," she said.

They finished their drinks and when he gestured at the bar, where the shots were already refilled for all the guests, she shrugged and agreed to have another one. She had no idea what was in the shots but she was beginning to care less and less. He took her hand again as they strolled up the stairs towards the Police Station.

* * *

As soon as they entered the room, they were greeted by two 'officers' in uniform, clearly employees of the club. Their uniforms were interesting to say the least, consisting of a hat, a belt holding their fake guns and very real cuffs, a black thong and black boots.

"Alright, who's the suspect?" one of the officers asked sternly.

The pair glanced at each other and he nodded at her, asking her wordlessly if she would be the suspect that needed to be grilled. He then wrapped his hand around her bicep and she jumped into her role.

"I didn't do anything wrong! You should arrest him for dragging me in here!"

"That's enough now, young lady. Where do you want her, detective?" the other officer said with a semi-straight face.

"Do you have an interrogation room free?" her companion asked, gripping her arm a little tighter for show.

She let him guide her into the room, where three spaces against the far wall were set up to look like interrogation rooms, only with a wall missing so they would be in plain view at all times. Another couple was busy in the only cage in the room, with a man handcuffed to the bars while a woman was going down on him. She felt herself get wet again already and licked her lips as Maroon 1 led her to the interrogation table. One of the officers had walked with them and handed him a pair of handcuffs, which he used to cuff one of her wrists to one of the four rings that were fitted on the rectangular table. She was now attached to a ring along the longer side of the table, on the side where the only chair in the interrogation room was. She wondered if she would ever look at an interrogation room the same after tonight.

The officer retreated and joined his female colleague at their desk, where they proceeded to make out with each other. Just then, a woman entered the room, identifying herself as Red 7, Maroon 1's partner on the job. Maroon 1's eyes lit up and he then looked at her to ask for her consent.

"My partner here is going to join us," he told her, but although it had sounded almost as a command, she knew it was a question.

"Fine," she snapped, staying in character. "Maybe she'll be more reasonable than you."

Red 7 was a real red one, down to her fingernails, toenails and a neatly trimmed tuft of pubic hair. The woman gave her a slight shove so she would plop down on the chair behind her and then sat in front of her on the table. Red 7 spread her knees so she was between them, with a clear view of the little red tuft and the glistening folds beneath it. Her own cuffed hand was just an inch away from the woman's body and she could feel the heat radiating off of Red 7's core.

"So what are you in here for, Black 9?" Red 7 asked sultrily, while her green eyes perused her body with great interest.

"Ask him," she muttered, gesturing at Maroon 1 with her free hand.

He walked up behind her and started squeezing her shoulders. It felt amazing and she moaned softly, letting her head drop back until it hit his six pack. He squeezed a bit harder and she closed her eyes. She liked this interrogation tactic. But her eyes snapped open when she felt Red 7's warm breath hit her lips and she was face to face with the beautiful woman, who was still sitting on the table but was now leaning forward while she had placed her feet on either side of the suspect on the seat of the chair.

"I guess we're going to have to get the answers out of you by force," she whispered, and then the woman was kissing her.

She gasped, opening her mouth slightly, and Red 7 immediately took advantage by plunging her tongue into her mouth. Both women moaned and as they kissed, Maroon 1 began caressing both of them. One of his hands drifted down to Black 9's breast while the other slid down Red 7's back until he could cup her ass. When Red 7 jolted forward slightly, her folds connected with the cuffed hand of their suspect. Both women moaned again and broke off the kiss to look down between them. Black 9 flexed her fingers then and began caressing the other woman with the backs of her fingers. Red 7 slid forward a little more to give her better access and when Maroon 1 leaned in, they started kissing each other over their suspect's head. Red 7's full breasts were now dangling in front of her face and, throwing any remaining caution to the win, Black 9 latched on to one of them with her mouth eagerly. The two interrogators broke apart and looked down at their suspect with wide grins on their faces.

"She's a pro," Red 7 sighed contently, pushing her breast eagerly against her face. "We need to book her for solicitation."

"Yeah. We should. But maybe she has more to confess," Maroon 1 rumbled behind her. He then resumed squeezing and rubbing her breasts and when Red 7 gave him some room to work and leaned back on the table on her elbows, Black 9 knew what the woman wanted.

"Do it," Maroon 1 ordered, but she would have even without the command.

She leaned forward and her tongue darted out to find Red 7's clit at once.

"Gah! Only a woman, only a woman …" Red 7 mumbled, confirming that she was hitting her target perfectly on the first try.

She worked the woman's clit and folds expertly with her tongue and lips while Maroon 1 had moved to her side and offered her his cock to put her free hand on. It was hard to divide her attention between the two of them evenly, and a playful tug-of-war began for her services. When she abandoned Red 7 for a few moments to put her mouth on Maroon 1's big cock, the other woman got up and decided to change things up.

"Alright. Get on the table, now," Red 7 commanded.

Maroon 1 helped her get on the table, pretending to force her while guiding her gently. He positioned her on her back with the one wrist still cuffed to the ring on the table and then they cuffed her other wrist to the ring on the opposing side. Red 7 then stood at what was now the foot of the table and spread Black 9's legs before her.

"Time to confess," she told her suspect before leaning forward to return the favor and start eating her out.

"Fuck," Black 9 hissed, pulling on her restraints.

It was frustrating that she couldn't do anything now, like push Red 7's head against her flesh, because she was now throbbing already. It wasn't the first time that she was with a woman but she was used to being able to reciprocate. Right now, she was at the mercy of these two 'detectives'.

Red 7 moved her hands up her sides until she was cupping her breasts while her hot mouth never left her sensitive core. Black 9 was panting and squirming, trying but failing to push her hips up because her feet were dangling off the table.

"She's still fighting you," Maroon 1 said gruffly.

She looked at the man and saw that he was rock hard again, completely turned on by their game and the sight before him. He was caressing Red 7's body and then slapped her ass suddenly.

"Work her harder," he ordered. "Or I will."

Their suspect wasn't sure what she would prefer; Red 7 to continue her oral onslaught on her body until she came apart at the seams or to have Maroon 1 pounding into her again. But Maroon 1 had other plans. He had grabbed a condom and stood behind Red 7 while squeezing and rubbing himself a few times. He then put the condom on.

"Harder Red!" he ordered again and his partner added her fingers in the mix, pushing two digits into the suspect's pussy while sucking her clit.

Black 9's back arched off the table and she pulled her restraints harder. The other woman was setting her on fire completely. Her fingers were now massaging her insides, twisting and curling in the best way. Only a woman indeed, she thought as she let out a few curse words under her breath.

"That's it. You're getting to her now," Maroon 1 said excitedly. "I'll give you a push and we should get her to spill in no time."

After those words, he drove his cock into Red 7's soaking pussy from behind in one go. The woman cried out loudly and even the table moved an inch when Maroon 1 thrust her forward into their suspect. Red 7 needed some time to adjust to being fucked from behind and gripped the sides of the table with both hands while she got used to his rhythm. Meanwhile, Black 9 was throbbing with need and started swearing right along with the other woman. She yelped when Red 7's mouth descended on her once again but then they were interrupted by one of the officers.

"Here, maybe this will help," the woman said with a grin, handing Red 7 a baton.

It wasn't a normally shaped baton and Black 9 couldn't help grinning along with the officer. The cock-shaped baton was almost a perfect match for Maroon 1's real one. Maroon 1 paused while Red 7 began working her with the baton, using the short break to lean forward and fondle the woman's breasts instead. He kissed her shoulders and looked on with great interest as the baton disappeared into their suspect's body inch by inch.

"Fuck yes," the cuffed suspect hissed at the sensation of being filled up again.

"She's ready to confess," Maroon 1 declared. "Aren't you, Black 9?"

"Yes … yes … oh yes!" she confirmed as Red 7 began thrusting the baton in and out of her sensitive body.

Maroon 1 then resumed his encouragement of his partner by pounding into her from behind while she fucked their suspect with the baton. The sight before Black 9 was incredibly hot, seeing Maroon 1's perfect body slamming into the beautiful Red 7, whose breasts were bouncing with each combined thrust of the big cock that was fucking her and the equally big baton she was using on the woman on the table.

Black 9 was the first of them to come undone. Unable to please the others she just underwent the delicious treatment they were giving her and cried out loudly when she came, clamping down hard around the baton as her legs shook.

Maroon 1 followed her into bliss, loving the sight of the two squirming beauties in front of him as well as the feeling of Red 7's tight body around his big cock. As soon as he began to release his second load of the night, Red 7 too was overcome with pleasure and cried out with him, resting her forehead on Black 9's heaving stomach and holding onto the table for dear life as her body shook with Maroon 1's.

Black 9 thought she could come again from just this; from watching these two people orgasm between her legs. This was by far the sexiest thing she'd ever done in her life. And it wasn't even midnight yet.

* * *

**More?**


	3. Chapter 3

After uncuffing her, the 'detectives' suggested getting a bite to eat. They had all worked up an appetite. Red 7 wrapped her arm around Black 9's waist and she followed suit, caressing the other woman's hip as they sauntered out of the Police Station playroom and downstairs back to the bar. Maroon 1 followed and once they had ordered and received their snacks, they decided to relax a bit on a couch in the bar.

Several other people showed a clear interest in all three of them, and soon, Red 7 was the first to be whisked away.

"Green 13," Red 7 sighed with a happy smile when she saw a familiar person approach. "Oh, I've missed you so. Where have you been?"

The woman jumped up and basically wrapped herself around the new arrival, an older man from the looks of it, because his pubic hair was grey and the skin around his hips and pecs was slightly wrinkled. Not that it mattered, because his impressive cock, fitted with a sparkling green cock ring, told her he was still very much active and able. Red 7 turned to them and they both grinned at her.

"Go on! Git!" Maroon 1 told her, making a shooing gesture at the pair.

Red 7 winked at them before she grabbed Green 13's hand to drag him to one of the playrooms with her. Maroon 1 and Black 9 finished their snacks and another cocktail, and when he offered to get her another shot, she nodded. She watched his impressive backside as he walked towards the bar. He had an amazing ass and his muscular thighs made her mouth water, even after two rounds of mindblowing sex. But her body needed a rest. She knew she would be sore in the morning but right now, what she craved was a hot shower and perhaps even a nap. Not that she wanted to go home yet. Not at all.

Maroon 1 came back, handing her the shot. She finally decided to ask what was in the drink, but he wasn't sure either.

"Some kind of aphrodisiac, that's all I know. It won't make your brain foggy, it just makes us all incredibly receptive and horny."

The man leaned in to kiss her then, placing a soft kiss on her lips between each of his next three words: "All … night … long."

Their hands moved up almost on their own accord and breasts were squeezed and nipples pinched as they kissed languidly. Just when Maroon 1's hand slipped between her thighs, someone cleared their throat next to them and they broke apart. This time it was someone Maroon 1 knew, a man in a Blue mask. She didn't want to become a burden to him and she did need a little break, so Black 9 spoke up before the others could.

"Listen, I'm going to take a shower and a little break. Why don't you two uh … have some fun together."

The man who had approached them smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure? There's always room for more."

"I'm sure," she said, standing up for emphasis.

"Pity," the other man said, and then he asked Maroon 1, "I take it you've already 'shown her around' a bit?"

Maroon 1 grinned.

"O yeah," he rumbled, standing up as well and letting his eyes roam freely over her naked form once more.

"You know, he always picks a newbie first," the other man told her. "So I bet everyone's been jealous of you tonight."

She felt good about herself, having been picked out of 30 newbies by a pro like Maroon 1. His number told her he'd been a guest here for a long time, probably from the beginning. She wondered if the numbers represented a member ranking somehow. The man who was now hoping for some fun with Maroon 1 was a 1 as well. He was Blue 1.

"So, you're both a number 1. Does that mean you were here first? Or that you have seniority over the lower numbers or something?" she asked them.

Maroon 1 wiggled his head before replying,

"Not entirely. The first groups were allowed to choose their own numbers, so they didn't necessarily start out with just 1's. And a few colors were added later, like mine. But I think Blue 1 here _was_ one of the first members, right?"

"That's right. But none of that superiority talk, alright? We're all equals here," Blue 1 told her with a smile. "That 9 you're wearing is nothing but a number."

"I didn't get to choose my number," she said.

"They don't let us choose anymore. Too many combinations have already been taken. You're lucky a black mask was even available. Someone must have canceled because Black is already up to 20 I believe."

"From now on, 9 is my lucky number," she smiled.

Maroon 1 stood in front of her to give her one last kiss and she leaned against him, holding on to her beacon for a few more moments as they kissed languidly. Then Blue 1 became a bit impatient and wrapped his arm around Maroon 1's waist from behind.

"My turn," he said in the other man's ear and Maroon gladly obliged.

She left both as they started kissing and found her way to the showers of the Ladies Room. If she was going to get any kind of reprieve, she needed to stay away from penises for a while, she thought. She had gone from zero to one hundred in record time and what she longed for now was some relaxation.

* * *

The hot water of the shower felt amazing on her skin and she stood in the spray for a while before soaping up. She was enjoying the feeling of the soft sponge against her body when she heard someone step up behind her.

"May I help you with that?" a sultry voice said, and without looking behind her, she nodded.

"By all means."

She felt soft breasts press up against her back as two hands joined hers on her stomach. She released the sponge when slender fingers took it, and let the other woman continue to run it along her body. Not an inch was missed and naturally, special attention was paid to her breasts and pussy.

"So smooth," the other woman whispered when she touched her shaven mound with her fingers.

Black 9 finally decided that she could touch too, and turned around until she was face to face with Pink 2 - an Asian woman with a stunningly beautiful body. She was a bit shorter than Black 9 and very slender.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," Pink 2 replied softly. "I just had to touch you. I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all, but I was hoping to be able to relax here a little," she admitted.

"That's fine. I can show you around the room and you can rest a bit in there."

They finished their shower and helped each other dry off. Pink 2 had small, firm breasts that she just couldn't stop touching, up to the point where the other woman began to giggle.

"You really love those, don't you?" she asked with a shy smile. "You don't think they're too small?"

"Oh no," she assured her, tossing their towels to the side. "They're absolutely perfect. And I bet they taste good, too."

"I thought you wanted to rest," Pink 2 said, sounding slightly out of breath suddenly.

"I did … I mean, I do but … don't go far?"

Pink 2's eyes were beaming when she nodded and again, Black 9 felt incredibly good about herself. All these people lusting after her … it was addictive. And she wanted all of them. Whatever was in those shots, it was definitely doing its job. She didn't feel drunk at all, just incredibly in the mood for sex, sex, sex.

And she wasn't the only one. She gasped when Pink 2 led her into the Ladies Room. It was a beautiful, huge room, with at least eight big canopy beds placed almost haphazardly around the space, all with see-through drapes in soft tones. And there were women having sex everywhere. Pink 2 took her hand and led her to one of the free beds.

"Go ahead. Would you like some fresh fruit? We have a selection of fruits here as well as some other useful delicacies," Pink 2 explained with a wink. "Maybe we can try a few together later."

Black 9 had an idea about those delicacies when she saw three few women on another bed licking things off each others' bodies. She would definitely love to try that out with Pink 2 later.

For now, they lay on their sides, facing each other while eating some grapes. Pink 2 pulled a thin sheet over their naked bodies and told her it would be easier to relax that way, because it was a sign that they wanted to be left alone for a while. She relaxed then and closed her eyes, allowing her body to feel how tired it was from all the excitement. Pink 2 relaxed next to her. The woman seemed determined to stay by her side and she liked it. Pink 2 was petite and soft, probably a very gentle lover.

She woke up a while later, wondering how long she had been asleep. Pink 2 was still beside her, her slender hand resting on her hip on top of the sheet. Black 9 reached for her, touching her cheek softly, and the other woman's dark eyes opened slowly.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey. Were you sleeping as well?"

Pink 2 nodded. "Yes. I was with three guys earlier at The Gym. They wore me out. I came here to relax too."

Three guys? Maybe the woman wasn't as sweet and gentle as she had thought! But she was discovering new things about herself too, tonight. It was the effect this place had on her. It had to be the same for Pink 2.

Pink 2 scooted a little closer to her and Black 9 did the same, until they were almost chest to chest.

"You're so beautiful," Pink 2 sighed, and then she moved down to kiss the tops of her breasts.

Her lips were warm and when her tongue darted out to lick her skin, Black 9 felt a new pang of want in her lower belly. She turned on her back and raised her arms above her head, a clear sign that she wanted Pink 2 to continue her exploration of her chest. She moaned softly when Pink 2 began sucking on her nipple gently and when her slender fingers found her folds, she let her legs fall open. Pink 2 moved the sheet out of the way and Black 9 didn't care that she was now exposed for all the other women to see. She just wanted to be touched.

Pink 2 moved to her other nipple while drawing small circles around her clit with her index finger, and Black 9 began to squirm.

"You like?" Pink 2 asked with a smile.

"Oh yes," she sighed.

Pink 2 scooted up and when their faces were close, Black 9 kissed her. She had longed to kiss this beautiful creature and Pink 2 surrendered to her immediately. While the petite woman had approached her, she was clearly a submissive type in bed and she felt it was her turn to show some initiative. She pushed against the woman's shoulder gently while they kissed, until she lay down on her back and Black 9 could slide on top of her. Pink 2 moaned loudly then. When they broke apart for a moment, she whispered,

"Please take me, Black. I need it. I really need it."

Being begged rocked her in a way she hadn't known she needed. She felt herself get wet instantly and Pink 2's plea made her feel powerful. The woman was surrendering to her so easily that it was an aphrodisiac in itself. She was supposed to be the newbie here but she was in charge now.  
She kissed the woman hard and then relented, softening her kisses and tangling her tongue gently with hers while rubbing her thigh between the woman's legs. Pink 2 moaned and pushed her hips up eagerly. When they broke apart, she whispered against her lips,

"Please let me feel you … against me."

"Soon," she whispered back. "First, I am finally going to taste your little breasts."

"Hmmmmmmm," Pink 2 moaned, squirming a little beneath her.

Black 9 rubbed her own full breasts against the woman's chest a few times, and four nipples hardened in the process. She then dipped down to take one nipple in her mouth, licking the areola a few times before sucking the breast gently.

"Oh my God!" Pink 2 exclaimed, pushing her hips up to create some friction between their bodies. Black 9's knee was now placed between her legs and Pink 2 bucked up to feel her thigh against her core again.

Black 9 moved to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment while rubbing the first nipple with her thumb, and Pink 2 began to pant, making a high-pitched sound on each exhale.

"You're so sensitive," she mumbled against Pink 2's breast, and the woman just sighed in response.

She continued lavishing her breasts with attention for a few minutes until the woman beneath her was soaking against her thigh. Just then, another woman approached them with a can of whipped cream.

"Here you go. I know she likes this," the woman said, handing the can to Black 9 and winking at Pink 2.

"Thank you, Purple 7. I love you," whispered Pink 2.

Purple 7 blew her a kiss and let her hand glide down Black 9's back before retreating to the next bed to enjoy the show. Since Black 9 was now in charge, she decided to spray some whipped cream on her own nipples and crawl over Pink 2 on all fours so she could lick it off. Pink 2 latched on eagerly and Black 9 moaned and panted while her breasts were devoured. Still sucking on one of her nipples, Pink 2 moved one hand down between her mate's legs and began stroking her clit. Pleasure was already beginning to build up in her body and she had to stop the eager woman before she would come prematurely.

Black 9 sat up and moved back a bit, until she could straddle just one of Pink 2's legs while lifting the other leg up to her shoulder.

"Oh yes," Pink 2 sighed. "Oh please Black. Let me feel you now. I really need it. I need it so bad."

She moved then, adjusting her own position while keeping Pink 2's leg lifted up high, until their cores came into contact with each other.

"Ah!" Pink 2 cried out. "I can feel your heat. Please fuck me, Black. Please."

She adjusted her position until their pussies were fully pressed up against each other, one of Pink 2's legs propped up against her shoulder while the other one was resting on the mattress underneath her. She then began to move her hips, meshing their sensitive flesh together and finding the right moves to stimulate their clits. It was all slick softness, so different from a hard cock and so incredibly sensual. Pink 2 was panting, her hips gyrating for maximum contact between them and she began to match her movements.

They were both so wet, almost too wet, but what they were doing was sexy as hell and had caught the attention of several of the other women in the room - not because the position was unique but probably because there was a newbie in charge. Black 9 heard them whisper and the approval made what she was doing even hotter. _Look at that newbie go... She's so hot… I want her too… I'd do her any day… Pink 2 is so lucky… I hope she stays here a while… I'm gonna come… I'm getting wet all over again…_

She watched the woman in front of her, how her eyes were rolling back in their sockets and she was touching her own breasts. Then she looked at their pussies meshing together and she sped up, needing more friction herself. She held on to the other woman's thigh tightly to keep it up while she fucked her.

"Oh yes!" Pink 2 cried out and she moaned right along with her.

Just knowing there was another clit rubbing up against her own was enough to send her nerve endings into overdrive and when Pink 2 accidentally raised the leg a bit that was underneath her, she was pushed even harder against the other woman's sex. She gasped and intensified the movement, bucking against Pink 2 while grabbing her own breast with the hand that wasn't holding onto the other woman's thigh and squeezing.

"Fuck yes," she hissed when a surge of pleasure coursed through her.

Pink 2's high pitched cries were the loudest sounds of sex in the room right now and the waves of arousal coursing through her were making Black 9 want to cry out along with her.

"Oh … yes … oh … yes," Pink 2 shrieked. "Oh … Black … fuck … fuck …"

"Yeah baby… oh yes," she replied and then she couldn't stop herself anymore.

They cried out together, getting louder as they approached their climax fast. Pink 2 arched her back then and let out a muffled sound. She put an arm over her mouth and then her lithe body shook when her orgasm overtook her. Black 9 quickly moved her hand between them, rubbing her own clit hard with her fingers once, twice, and then she was right there with Pink 2, crying out as she came hard against the woman's throbbing flesh. Their bodies jerked as they came, panting and moaning until Black 9 dropped Pink 2's leg and fell on top of her.

Pink 2 immediately found her mouth with her own and kissed her deeply, slowly, while their bodies were still experiencing aftershocks of pleasure. Black 9 moved next to her and took her in her arms, rubbing her back and ass while Pink 2 did the same. They kissed tenderly and held each other while their bodies calmed down. Purple 7 walked up to them again and gently pulled the sheet over their sweating bodies again so they could rest. Once again, Black 9 fell asleep, this time in the arms of a lovely young woman.

* * *

**To be continued**


End file.
